


Temper Temper

by faithfulcat111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, basically a song fic, i also can't tag to save my soul so, if you can think of anything else let me know, not undertones it is blatent, seriously go listen to it though, the is creepy undertones, the song is from Mary Poppins the on-stage version, there is some body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulcat111/pseuds/faithfulcat111
Summary: “Gryffindors are also known to have short tempers, which I think could apply to both of you.” “Shut up!” “Falsehood!”Roman and Logan’s constant arguing is driving everyone else insane and as they say desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Temper Temper

**Author's Note:**

> The song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcDfnxHw4p4

Logan blinked his eyes open, everything blurry around him. “Ugh,” he moaned, putting a hand to his aching head. Where was he? What happened? He tried to think, but his head….

A moan from somewhere nearby had Logan turning his head to the left. He could vaguely see his glasses next to him and he reached out for them and put them on. Only then could he see that he was laying in a bed with Roman curled up in the bed on the other side of a chest, his own head in his hands. 

“Roman?” he called out and Roman looked up at him, squinting. He looked... strangely young. He wasn’t wearing his usual prince regalia, but instead a loose red shirt and black pants. 

“Logan, what happened? What are you wearing?” Roman pushed himself into a sitting position. 

Logan looked down at himself, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants like Romans, but with a black bolo tie. The two crawled out of their individual beds and Logan was immediately peeved that it seemed that he had shrunk to a full head shorter than Roman. “How in the name of Crofters did this happen, Roman? Did you do something?”

“Me!” Roman cried back. “I can quite assure you that I had nothing to do with this mess! What about you? You seemed quite angry before all this,” Roman trailed off as the two remembered their fight. They had been arguing about what? Thomas? His future? The details were fuzzy, but one thing was clear: the fight had gotten pretty nasty. Which wasn’t that unusual for the two of them. They had been told off several times by all the others, including Thomas that they needed to stop letting their tempers get the better of them. Last time Deceit even had to intervene in his own strange way, but, as always, the promises to stop never lasted. 

A low beat started to sound in the background as the shadows of the dark room started to shift around them. The two quickly stepped back-to-back. “Who is out there?” Roman’s voice echoed through the room, “We’re not scared of you!”

“I kind of am,” Logan whispered, his heart beating. The situation vaguely reminded him of some of the nightmares that were drummed up by Thomas’s subconscious. 

“Shut up!” Roman hissed back, but not before low giggling sounded through the room as the beat grew louder. “What is happening?” he tried again. “Where are we? We-I don’t understand. This isn’t our doing!”

“I’m sure you don’t, Roman,” a voice suddenly came from the far side of the room as the two whipped towards it. “You and Logan think you have nothing to learn, but you don’t understand the simplest things.” A figure stepped out of the shadows.

“Thomas!” the two cried out. The figure simply twitched a slight smile. He certainly looked like Thomas, wearing his clothes from earlier that day, but they were stitched up strangely with thick black thread. His face was extremely pale, his eyes dark, and he was a good head taller than Roman alone. 

“Why are you so big?” Logan asked, confusion filling his face. 

“You’ll find out,” another voice came from behind them. The two turned to see Remy sitting on the chest that had been moved at some point to the end of the beds with two chairs in front of them. If Thomas looked strange, Remy looked absolutely mental. His jacket was gone, but he still had the strange stitching, only directly on his arms around his elbows. His sunglasses looked to be grown directly into his face and his arms were twisted strangely around his back.

“Children who lose their temper will lose everything else in the end,” Thomas added as the shadows continued to shift around them.

“Children!” Logan could feel the anger beginning to bubble again, but Roman snatched his wrist.

“I think there is something wrong. This seems familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on where I’ve seen this before,” Roman put his head down in hands trying to think. 

Logan looked around as the other figures slowly emerged. The other sides and what looked like Thomas’s friends, all strange, demented versions of themselves. They slowly started to walk in a circle around the two, slowly chanting about temper as the strange version of Thomas started to sing. 

“ _ Temper, temper caught you at last. Your quick temper went a bit fast. This is a place of woe.” _

“I got it!” Roman started to exclaim, but was quickly cut off by Logan grabbing his wrist and saying, “I think we need to leave now.” 

Roman looked around in shock at the strange creatures and nodded. The two ran through the circle at the red door against one side of the room. They tried the door, but the knob was stuck fast. Behind them, Thomas continued to sing, “ _ This is the place where all wicked children go. _ ”

The two turned towards the room as the figures gathered around them. “Let us go back home!” Roman cried as his hand continued to jiggle at the unbudging knob behind him. 

One of the figures near the front, a copy of Joan with their clothes badly stitched together hanging off their body, gave a grin as they said, “This is your home now.”

Hands reached out and grabbed Roman and Logan, pulling them back towards the center of the room. The strange creatures continued to sing around them, “ _ Temper, temper, that was your crime. We’ve been watching you for some time. We knew that you’d appear. We knew your temper tantrums would lead you here.” _

“Stop leave us alone!” Roman shouted as he tried to twist out of the grip of the strange Joan. 

“Roman, you said you might know what is going on. Would you care to share now?” Logan asked as the two were pushed down into the chairs.

“Pray silence for the judge!” Remy called out to the whole room as the strange creatures all stood in various creepy positions around the room watching the two in the middle with vacant looks and twisted grins. 

Logan shot back up to his feet staring up at Remy in defiance. “What judge?” he managed to hiss out before being pushed back down into his seat. 

Remy gave them one last grin before turning his back to the two, revealing his twisted arms being held in unnatural positions by knotted yarn, “All rise!” Everyone in the room, including Logan and Roman, stood up straight, although Logan and Roman were immediately pushed back down into their seats. 

“ _ Temper, temper, silence in court,”  _ a voice behind them began to sing. They both slowly looked over their shoulders to see Patton standing on the chest behind him. He was pale like everyone else in the room, but his eyes had been swapped out for brown speckled buttons and his cardigan had been replaced by a long black cape draped over his shoulders with little care to stay on. This strange Patton looked down at both of them in an almost mechanical way as he continued to sing, “ _ Is this not the story you thought? You have to stand on trial. You will not see your friends for quite some time.” _

“Roman,” Logan murmured just loud enough for the other side to hear, the fear from earlier starting to creep into voice. He couldn’t get his heart to stop pounding due to the strange situation. It wasn’t rooted in any reality he knew and while Thomas’s subconscious could conjure up some strange creations, this was beyond anything he had previously experienced. 

“ _ Children who refuse to learn will not return,”  _ the creatures around them started to chant before being cut off by Patton.

“Are you Logan and Roman Sanders?” he said.

“Yes and we need to get home! Thomas needs us,” Roman begged.

“Not anymore,” the figure by Logan that resembled Talyn with faded hair and clothes spoke, “You are at destiny’s crossroads.”

Roman gasped, but before he could say anything, Patton continued, “You stand accused of the wanton loss of a most important commodity. Namely your temper!”

“I really think we could start calling it temper considering I don’t have one,” Roman muttered, trying to keep quiet. 

“That is a falsehood if I’ve ever heard one,” Logan muttered back, having caught what Roman had said. 

Roman shot him a glare, but before he could argue Remy shouted, “Call the first witness!”

“Call the first witness!” the call was taken up by Joan next, followed by Talyn before the crowd that had gathered in front of Roman and Logan parted, revealing Thomas standing slightly in front of Virgil. As he stepped to the side, they could see that Virgil’s eyes held the same vacant look as the other twisted creatures in the room, his arms held crookedly like the mechanical ballerina of a music box. The hood of his hoodie was up, the patchwork is all the wrong places, and his dark makeup resembled that of Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, including the dark stitching around his lips with what seemed to be loose strings. 

One could slightly see the glint of a pair of scissors in Thomas’s hand before Virgil stepped forward, his movements almost jerky as he began to sing as well, “ _ Temper, temper, think of the cost of a temper once it’s been lost. You cannot get it back. It’s no excuse to say that your mood was black. _ ”

The creatures around them began hissing out, “ _ Black, _ ” as Thomas called out, “Call the surprise witness! _ ” _

“Call the surprise witness!” the call was taken up by both Joan and Talyn this time followed one last time by Remy, whose arms had been cut free.

“Surprise!” a gleeful shout came from the corner as Deceit popped out of a box that was previously hidden by the strange creatures. Screams came from everyone as he laughed. Deceit looked strangely the most normal having already looked like some sort of twisted creature before. He looked up at Patton before pointing an accusing finger at them, “I saw them, your Honour. They were fighting over Thomas!” 

“Go on,” Patton prompted from behind them.

“And,” Deceit paused for a breath before wailing, “And they tore his arm! Again!”

Both Roman and Logan whipped their heads towards Thomas who was standing a short distance in front of them, a dark look in his eyes. He had one hand barely covering the strange stitching on one of his arms as everyone around them let out cries of despair. The dark chant of, “ _ Children who refuse to learn will not return, _ ” was taken up again. Deceit gave a wicked grin, his yellow eye glinting, as he lowered himself back into his box.

“We need to get out of here, now!” Roman whispered and the two shot to their feet running as fast as they could towards the door but were stopped quite suddenly. Before they could regain their bearings, both Virgil and Remy ran past them in opposite directions, effectively trapping them in what seemed to be a long piece of black fabric. The creatures all leaped forward gleefully, taking up each end of the fabric, pulling back and forth in some sort of twisted game of tug-of-war. Roman grabbed at the fabric in front of him, trying to pull it out of the grasp of the creatures while Logan tried to loosen it from the other side. But as the creatures continued, the fabric grew tighter and the two were yanked back and forth.

All at once, right before it became too much, all the creatures suddenly stopped and moved mechanically to stand in front of Patton in a line. When they let go, both Roman and Logan collapsed to the floor and they started working to untangle themselves from the fabric. “Roman, this is closer to your department. How are we getting out of this? Any ideas in that half-filled brain of yours?” Logan straightened his glasses, trying to keep the overwhelming feeling of fear down. 

Roman who was pushing the last of the fabric aside nodded, “Yes, we need-” before being cut off again.

“What is your verdict?” Patton looked up and down the line of strange creatures, his movements stiff.

As one, the entire line lifted their right arms and pointed at Roman and Logan, “ _ Guilty.” _

The two stood up as Patton continued, “You stand there bold as brass. You face the stiffest sentence this court can pass.”

“ _ Children who refuse to learn will not return,”  _ the dark chant was taken up again.

“The beds,” Roman grabbed Logan’s arm and pointed at the beds still behind the line of creatures. 

“What?” 

“Look, I’ll explain when we get out of here, but as soon as we move, this room will break out into chaos. We need to get back into the beds and wake up from this nightmare,” Roman’s eyes were darting up and down the line.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Logan argued.

“Just do it,” Roman shoved Logan forward and sure enough, the room broke out into chaos as the creatures started running around in absolute madness. Roman and Logan ran towards the beds, avoiding being caught and dived into their beds. Logan watched Roman dive under his covers and did the same. One last distorted laugh sounded through the room before silence returned.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off thank you to everyone who read this. This was my first time writing something in a few years and I was super nervous posting it. But one clarification I want to make, I wrote this back at the beginning of March, posted it to Tumblr then, said I would post it here, and procrastinated on that part until now. So this was prior to "Why we get out of bed" but I feel it really goes with that video anyway.


End file.
